Say What?
by Enchanted-Willow
Summary: SPOILER, if you have not readfinished the book do not read this. This is the Outsiders book redone to what Ponyboy wants it to be. R&R.


Summary: SPOILER, if you have not read/finished the book do not read this. This is the Outsiders book re-done to what Ponyboy wants it to be. R&R.

Disclaimer: S. E. Hinton Owns the Outsiders, I only own a tiny part of this story

Author Notes: SPOILER, if you have not read/finished the book do not read this. This is the Outsiders book re-done to what It could have been, so there's going to be a lot of stuff in this story that is like the book, but I will be changing some. Read and Review!

Ponyboys' POV

Here's the Story! u

–--------------------------------------

WHEN I STEPPED OUT INTO THE BRIGHT SUNLIGHT FROM the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind: C. Thomas Howell and a ride home. I was wishing I looked like C. Thomas Howell- He looks small and innocent and I don't– 'I bet he can get away with anything' I thought to myself. I have dirty-blonde, almost-brown hair and blueish-gray eyes. I wish they were more gray, because I like gray better, But I have to be content with what I have or that's what Darrel says. My hair is longer then a lot of boys wear theirs, squared off in the back and long at in the front and sides, but I am a greaser and most of my neighborhood rarely bothers to get a haircut. Besides, I look better then Darry, don't I?

I had a long walk home and no company, but I usually lone it anyway, For the reason that I'm more tuff then the rest of the gang. When I go to the movies I usually have a girl with me and my car but this time it was at the DX getting worked on. I'm special that way. I mean my second-oldest brother Sodapop, who is sixteen-going-on-seventeen, never has any girls at all and doesn't have a car, like I do, and my oldest brother, Darrel, who we call Darry because Darrel's just a weird name, Works all the time and got a face deformity because if it, obviously never gets a girl, he has a disgusting, rusty, green, old truck though. And nobody in our gangs can get girls as easily as I can. So I loned it.

Soda had one girl, at least, which is more then I can say for Darry. But then, Soda is different from anybody; He likes books and movies, he's kinda weird. Like he never does any work the way Darry does, Soda likes to treat me like I'm twenty-one instead of fourteen. But Soda digs okay. He always has his head stuck in a book, while Darry tries to fix his face and but it never does anything. But then, Darry's a drunk too and Sodapop'll never touched the stuff. I don't know if Soda knows that it is fun when yer drunk though. I'll find out one of these days.

Anyway, I went walking home, with no jacket to show how tuff I am, thinking about my car, and then suddenly wishing I had a girl with me. I can't walk alone to much or it'll ruin my rep. Greasers get jumped by Socs, I do the most, but I can take it. I'm not sure how you spell it, but it's the abbreviation for Socials, the jet set, the West-side rich kids. It's the term "greaser", which is used to class all the boys on the east side, I'm called a hood, because my reps so bad.

We're poorer then the Socs and the middle class. I reckon we're wilder, too. Not like the Socs, who jump greasers and wreck houses and throw beer blasts for kicks, and get editorials in the paper for being a public disgrace one day and an asset to society the next. Greasers are almost like hoods; They steal things and drive old souped up cars and hold up gas stations. I myself am a Hood, which is much worst then a greaser but not lacking the intelligence or common sense a Soc does. My Parents died in a old western shoot out, I'm okay though, because I'm so tuff. Greasers and Hoods arn't the best looking people, I only mean we like to wear our hair long and dress in blue jeans and t-shirts, or leave our shirt tails out and wear leather jackets and tennis shoes or boots. I'm not saying that socs are better then greasers, that's just the way things are.

I could have gotten one of the gang to go with me, but none of them are girls. We're almost as close as brothers; when you grow up in a tight-knit neighborhood like ours you get to know each other real well. If I had thought about it I could have brought Evie or Sandy, they'd go with me any day, but I knew Sodapop and Sandy were together and Steve and Evie were, Usually I would go with anyone's girls but I didn't want them. I sometimes don't use my head. It drives my brother Darry nuts, 'cause he's a drunk. Besides, I like annoying him.

I looked around and saw a red corvair trailing me. I was almost two blocks from home by then, so I started walking faster, not wanting to embarrass the boys inside as kicking this ars's. I knew it wasn't any use though, Socs lacking their intelligence would come get beat anyway. The corvair pulled up beside me and five socs got out. My body tensed as they got out- I'm kinda of a small fourteen year old though I have a good build, and those guys were bigger then me. I automatically hitched my thumbs in my jeans and slouched, looking real tuff, wondering how I should beat each one without embarrassing them too much.

I got into a fighting stance, as I said I do get jumped a lot and I know what to do, They walked around slowly, silently, smiling.

"Hey Hood." One real ugly guy said in an overly-friendly voice. "We're going to do you a favor, Hood. We're going to cut all your long pretty hair that makes you look better then your brother, Darrel."

He had an "I hate Darrel" jacket on. I could see he was the leader. One of them laughed, then cussed me out in a low voice. I laughed. There isn't a whole lot of other things to do when someone's trying to mug you. So I just laughed.

"Need a ars whooping?" The medium-sized red head pulled a knife from his back pocket and flipped it open.

I laughed and turned to him. "No." I was walking towards then casually. "I actually gotta spilt so can you hurry this up?" I questioned. Of course that got them real mad and one grabbed me from behind. I flipped him off my back and into another guy, they were real surprised, I took that to my advantage and rammed into one of them knocking him over and into another one. After four of them were on the ground and passed out there was one left. I walked towards him and heard foot steps from behind me. I whipped around and punched someone in the face, knocking them over, It was Steve.

"Oh jeez." I muttered as the soc jumped onto my back. The soc cut my neck and someone pulled him off. I fell over and saw the gang running past me. "Take all my glory.." I muttered and looked over at Steve. "Hey buddy, you okay?"

Ponyboy opened his eyes and looked out the window, It was all a dream. Ponyboy got out of bed and grabbed his note book so he could write it all down.

---------------------------

Review please, if you like it I'll write more!


End file.
